Lucaya Oneshots
by Lucaya4Life
Summary: A bunch of oneshots based off one of my favorite GMW couples.


**New story! This is going to be a series of Lucaya oneshots up until they get together in season 3! (If they don't I am deleting my account and pretending this never happened). They will come out every 3-4 days. Thank you for reading and here is the first one.**

 _ **Ship Wars**_

Zay and Farkle were walking down the hallways arguing.

"Lucas is going to pick Maya!" Zay said.

"No way! He is not going to pick Maya I can tell. Logically, Riley is the right choice."

"You may use logic and sence, but I use feelings."

"Logic is never wrong!"

"Came logic explain why human's get married?"

"Yes, so everyone else knows the person can't fall for someone else. They are already in an all consuming love for another person. It makes sence why people would do that as not to cause confusion."

"What about why we have love in the first place?"

"Well, no, but-"

"See, logic can't solve everything."

The boys walked into Mr. Matthews' classroom.

"The Hoover Dam," Mr. Matthews started. "What does it do?"

Farkle raised his hand. "It keeps water in."

"Correct, what would happen if the dam broke?"

Farkle raised his hand again. "It would release all the water causing destruction."

"Excuse me," Zay said, "I may not have been long, but I have been here long enough to know everything you say has something to do with our lives. What does this have to do with us...or history for that matter."

Riley raised her hand. "Secrets, when secrets are kept in nothing bad could possibly happen, but after they are told it causes a wave of problems."

"Good, Riley. Think about it. Anything that you kept in for a while then told? Anything you are still hiding? What would be the consequences of telling your secret?"

I want you to think about that while you read chapter 8 in your textbook about a famous military leader who kept a secret form his army that ultimately led to his downfall then write me a few paragraphs about what you would have done."

After class, Farkle and Zay continued with their arguement.

"Maya."

"Riley."

"Maya."

"Riley."

"What are you guys talking about?" Some kid they had never spoken to before walked up behind them.

"Who are you?" Farkle asked.

"I am Mich. I have no friends and I enjoy playing chess."

"That's nice," Farkle said.

"So, what are you guys talking about?"

"How Lucas is totally going to pick Maya." Zay said.

"Riley."

"Maya."

"Riley," the new guy said.

"What is wrong with you?" Zay asked.

"Don't believe me?" Mich asked. "Let's go ask that guy. Hey, you over there come over here."

The guy across the hall looked over and pointed at himself making sure he was talking to him.

"Yeah, you! We need your opinion on something."

The guy walked over.

"What?"

"Riley or Maya?" Mich asked him.

"To go out with Lucas? Maya."

"Why?" Mich asked.

"Because they have way more chemistry."

"No way!" Mich and the new guy started to walk away. "Riley and Lucas all the way."

"I guess Mich has a friend now," Zay said.

They turned around and walked away.

After the next class was lunch.

Zay, Farkle, Riley, Maya and Lucas sat at their normal lunch table.

"Maya," Riley said, "What did you do?"

"Why?"

"On the way here I heard some kids talking. They said you had failed me."

"I didn't do anything."

"Hey, Riley," a boy called over from another table, "How does it feel to know that you are what's between your friends getting together?"

"What?"

"No," the boy said sitting next to him, "Maya how does it feel to know your friends would still be together unofficially if it hadn't been for you?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"The Ship War. Everyone has chosen a side. Zay and Farkle started it."

"What?"

Maya and Riley both turned to Farkle and Zay.

"Well, we may or may not have not have been arguing and then-"

"Zay, what did you do?" Maya asked.

"We accidentally started a war."

Lucas got up and walked over to the table with the boys who asked Riley and Maya questions.

"How?"

"Farkle and I were in the hallway and we were arguing about you guys and we got Mich and some other guy involved when we asked for an opinion and they spread it through the school."

"Who's Mich?" Riley asked.

"I don't know! He likes chess."

"It'll blow over, right?" Maya asked.

Lucas sat down.

"Rumor has it this won't stop until I choose."

"Fine!" Maya said. "Go out with Riley and we won't have to go through this mess in which I will get a broken heart anyways."

"Maya-"

"No! I am sick of this." She got up and walked out of the cafeteria leaving her tray behind.

"Well," Zay said, "If no one else wants them, can I have her fries?"

Riley slid the tray down to him.

They finished their lunches in silence.

The next day at lunch things got out of hand. Kids started sitting on opposite ends of the cafeteria. Lucas and Maya supporters on the left. Lucas and Riley supporters on the right.

"Okay!" Mr. Matthews said when he walked into the cafeteria for lunch duty. "What's going on here?"

"We are in too deep," one of Mr. Matthews' students replied.

"Okay, that explains...nothing, but okay."

"Oh my God," Maya said as she and the rest of her friends came around the corner.

"Guys, what is this?" Mr. Matthews asked them.

"I don't know." Riley said.

"You guys are no help."

Farkle explained it to him.

"Really? You guys are fighting because of couples?"

"You have no idea."

"Alright, how can we fix this?"

"We could asks Lucas," Farkle suggested.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I...um...I'm not good with pressure!"

He walked away.

The next day at lunch cards were passed around the students. They asked Riley or Maya.

All the kids voted.

At the end Lucas was handed a card.

"No!" Maya ran over took his card and ripped it up. "You can't hurt me if I don't give you the opportunity to. Guess what I am stepping back and everything will be normal."

"No, it won't Maya!" Riley said, "And you know it!"

"Riley," Lucas said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

They went in the janitor's closet.

"Riley, your pretty, smart and we have so much in common. I can talk to you about anything."

Riley smiled.

"But sometimes we are to alike. You can't help me. You won't be able to. I have enough good kid in me by myself. I want us just to be friends."

Riley smiled sadly and looked at the ground. "People change people."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Ready to go outside?"

"Let's go."

They walked out to see the entire student body waiting outside.

Riley walked out.

"Maya, may I speak to you?"

"Let's get this over with."

They walked in the closet and Lucas made sure to lock the door.

"I know what your going to say Maya I am sorry for leading you on-"

"Maya-"

"No, I don't wanna-"

"Maya, I-"

"Your sorry! I know, trust me. Can I go-"

He kissed her.

"What did you do that for?"

"Maya, I understand that your afraid of committing to relationships because your afraid of being hurt, but I feel like we really try, you won't have to be afraid anymore."

"Alright." She smiled. "You wanna tell them?"

"Yeah, sure."

They left the closet completely expressionless.

"The ship war is over! Zay was right, logic and feelings don't mix."


End file.
